


The Music Box

by RocketShipperLevi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie x Eddie, Stephen King - Freeform, childhood crushes, richie tozier x eddie kaspbrak, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketShipperLevi/pseuds/RocketShipperLevi
Summary: While at a sleepover, Richie becomes interested in Eddie's music box.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I would just like to say that I have not written fan fiction in a while, and I have not watched IT or read the book in a few months. Please keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> Please mind any spelling or grammatical errors you may come across, and please keep your comments respectful.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy!

It was a small, pretty-looking box being displayed on a higher level of Eddie's shelf.

  


It first caught Richie's attention as he was scanning the room, just to check it out. It was beautiful, painted white and green with small red and pink roses. But after that, he didn't pay much attention to it. After all, it was only a box, nothing special. But for some reason, his eyes kept on moving back to it, even when it wasn't on his mind. There was just something about it that made him wonder.

"Hey Eds, where'd you get that?" Richie asked, pointing to the box.

"What, my music box? I got it from my grandma." Eddie answered, getting up and taking the box off the shelf. He brought it back down and showed it to Richie. It was even more beautiful up close. The amount of detail put into it was amazing. Richie was quiet, but it was a certain kind of quiet...a quiet that told Eddie to continue talking.

"...A few summers ago, I started cleaning my grandma's house for money. She had the music box on her shelf. I told her I thought it was beautiful, and she said, 'You can't have it yet.' So I just kept cleaning her house like usual. But then in the fall, she died. I found out that I was on her will, and she gave me her music box. So...that's how I got it." Eddie explained.

Richie was still quiet, staring intently at the music box, admiring every crack and crevice, every piece of chipped paint, every spot of dust. Everything that showed just how old the box really was.

Without a word, Eddie began to wind up the box. He handled it so carefully, like it was as fragile as a newborn child. One wrong move and harm would come its way.

Then came the music.

It was so melodic and sweet, a gentle tune that could rock a baby to sleep in minutes. It sounded like peace, like a cool, early Autumn day where the wind is cold but merciful, and the sky is beginning to grey, starting with the first signs that a gentle storm is coming and will be the one to send you to sleep tonight. It sounded like...like raindrops against the skin, or like a calming ocean view.

But most of all, it sounded like childhood love.

It sounded like childhood love, and...it sounded like Eddie. Yes, that's it. If Eddie were a song, he would certainly sound like this.

"...We should go to sleep now." Eddie broke the silence. Richie simply nodded in agreement. Eddie stood up and walked back over to his shelf, where he gently returned the music box to its resting place. Finally, they lied down for the night.

But Richie still had one last question.

"Hey Eds...? How are you...ya know...not scared outta your mind right now?"

Right. Eddie had completely forgot about the situation. _About the clown._

"Well...I don't know. I guess it must be because...you're here, you know? I'm not alone, so I don't have to be afraid. And since I'm not afraid... _It_ won't be able to get me."

"...I guess you're right, Eds. Ya'know what? You're pretty cute."

"Don't call me Eds...and don't call me cute."

"Sorry...mom always says to tell the truth, so I thought I'd try it."

Eddie didn't say anything. He simply curled into the covers more. It...was going to be okay. It was going to be okay because he was with him that night. He wasn't alone.

  


And he wasn't afraid.


End file.
